


sunrise

by chasingjupiter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, basically me adoring jun from soonyoungs perspective lol, like three words of implied unrequited soonhoon oops, no but like actually three words, oh also like five words of implied jihan, super indulgent fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: Reasons why Kwon Soonyoung joined the ranks of campus library frequenters:1. His new calculus class was kicking his ass and his tutor preferred the quiet dusty air of the library.2. His roommate and best friend was an asshole when deprived of coffee and/or sleep, and even though he wasn’t struggling with coursework like Soonyoung was, he was lacking in both.3. There was a boy with a sharp nose and feathery brown hair always lingering by the dictionary section, a boy who he had never seen before in his three years of expert college navigating, and Kwon Soonyoung knew everybody on campus (whether he liked it or not).





	sunrise

 

Soonyoung normally doesn’t stare at unassuming library-goers for weeks, but then again, he usually doesn’t spot people like this boy.

He’s always squinting at the cramped text of the dictionaries, bottom lip caught by slightly uneven white teeth. The way his face twists when flipping the page frustratedly has Soonyoung pressing his lips together, forcing himself to look back down at the stoic black and white keys of his laptop.

He’s like the famed stained glass windows that adorn the plain wooden panels on the walls - entrancingly beautiful, capturing the harsh rays of mid-afternoon sun and transforming them into a gentle pink-tinged glow. Achingly transparent and yet shielded from the prying eyes of  _ people who want to know too much _ .

As the boy slides one dictionary back into the shelf and pulls out another, Soonyoung bites the inside of his cheek and buries his face in his arms, breathing in the scent of laundry and spilled coffee from his hoodie sleeve. His cheeks burn with embarrassment and something else he can’t quite pin.

Kwon Soonyoung has a problem, and his math tutor isn’t going to be able to help him with this one.

 

-

 

Jihoon pauses in his furious typing to stare at Soonyoung with the cold dead eyes of an overworked college student.

“So, what’s wrong with you?” He asks conversationally, dark eyes boring into Soonyoung’s soul.

He jumps a little and swears, trying not to fully slip off the bed. His head is touching the floor and his heels are digging into the sheets as he balances, upside-down, on the edge of the mattress.

Soonyoung yelps. “Nothing!”

He can feel Jihoon look him over, unimpressed. “You look ridiculous.”

“So nothing new, then!”

“You look more ridiculous than usual,” Jihoon corrects. Soonyoung attempts a pout and consequently topples over. “I mean, look at yourself.”

“What does that mean?” He whines from the floor, face pressed to the rug (gross) and feet sticking out.

“Do you have a thing for Jisoo?”

Soonyoung splutters. “What? No!”

Jihoon looks down at him with disinterested eyes (even though he’s definitely amused by Soonyoung’s antics) and sighs. “Okay, I believe you because you’re not nearly dumb enough to get in between whatever he and Jeonghan have, but then, why are you spending so much time at the library?”

“Can’t a college student study in peace?” Soonyoung protests halfheartedly.

“Not you,” he replies, raising an eyebrow. “When have you ever given a shit about your calc class?”

“Never,” Soonyoung mutters, then adds, “I’m studying! Other… things.”

He  _ is  _ studying. He’s studying art, calculating the angle of his nose, waxing poetic about cheekbones and shy smiles. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jihoon says dryly, slipping his earbuds back in, signifying the end of the conversation. Soonyoung sighs with relief and sits himself upright, rubbing his eyes.

It’s weird. This whole  _ thing  _ is weird. He’s mooning over a boy whose name he doesn’t know, whose age he doesn’t know, whose relationship status he doesn’t know.

Soonyoung knows a few things about the boy, but in his own opinion, they’re the important ones.

He bites his lip when he’s concentrating. There’s a freckle on his cheek, two freckles by his lips. His hair is short and fluffy, and Soonyoung thinks it would smell like flowers. When he smiles down at the pages, he ducks his head down but beams anyway, eyes curving. He’s less of the blazing sun and more of the ethereal glow from the moon. He’s bashful and sweet and curious and laughs easily even by himself.

Soonyoung wants to make him laugh.

  
  


When he steps out of the dorm the next morning, it’s raining.

He readjusts his backpack strap, huffs out a sigh, pulls up his hood. Then he dashes to the library, grinning as he stamps in puddles, sending droplets flying. It feels good to be in the rain like this, alone but not lonely, warmed by the thought of seeing him again.

It’s hard to find a reason  _ not  _ to smile for Soonyoung.

He’s enthusiastic about everything he does. He likes to be bright and happy and he likes to make others happy. He likes seeing other people smile.

And he’s naturally always smiling. He doesn’t know when he’s going to never smile again, he doesn’t know when happiness will be drained from the world for him. So he smiles. He curves his lips, makes his eyes crinkle at the corners, just the way he knows everyone remembers his smile. So they won’t ask.

Jihoon knows when he’s not smiling for real, but he (usually) never questions it. He sends a lingering look of concern, then turns away in time for Soonyoung’s smile to falter. When they get back to the dorm, Jihoon stares at him with dark soulless eyes until he spills.

Soonyoung reaches the library doorstep just as the wooden door swings open, and he jumps, nearly slipping off the stairs.

“Sorry!” He hears, and Soonyoung looks up curiously, automatically smiling in apology.

“It’s o-” Soonyoung stops mid-sentence and flushes. “It’s okay!”

“I really am sorry, it’s raining and you could’ve seriously slipped,” The boy says quickly, words and wide eyes slightly panicked. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Soonyoung almost forgets how to speak.  _ It’s him.  _ His mouth is dry and his sweatshirt wet, but it’s like the rain doesn’t exist, the way the boy looks just as beautiful as always, maybe even more so with his light brown hair speckled with raindrops, turtleneck clinging to his chest in a way that makes the tips of Soonyoung’s ears turn pink.

His voice is a little timid, a little alarmed, floaty and tinged with a foreign accent. Soonyoung wants to hear it  _ forever _ .

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung responds, eyes crescents. “What matters is that I didn’t.”

“Please, let me get you a coffee or something,” He insists. “Please?”

Oh, god. Soonyoung wants coffee. He really does. He wants to get coffee with this cute boy whose name he still doesn’t know, even after running into him literally. He wants to sip at macchiatos and chat about how calculus is killing him and hey, I really like your ring. He wants to go see movies and hold hands and - 

And Soonyoung is in way too deep, with the new boy with defined cheekbones and wide brown eyes and the cutest blush he’s ever seen.

 

Joshua rolls his eyes and watches as Soonyoung turns away from the library door, tutoring session forgotten (or maybe just ignored) as he makes dramatic gestures with his hands, enlightening the new transfer student from China with a story filled with cheesy jokes.

That’s okay. Joshua knows Soonyoung works hard. He won’t utterly fail his quiz tomorrow. And, knowing him and his obnoxious heart eyes, he’ll probably charm the wits out of this boy and they’ll get married and adopt two cats in the not-so-distant future. 

  
  


“So,” Jihoon says, eyeing the nearly empty coffee cup in his hand and the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“So!” Soonyoung squeaks, flopping onto the floor and sighing contentedly as he stares up at the pockmarked ceiling. 

“So you got coffee… for yourself… and didn’t think to get me any.”

“Not for myself,” He says defensively.

“Really? Then where’s mine?”

“Not for you,” Soonyoung says softly, face warm. “For…”

“Aish,” Jihoon mumbles, shaking his head. “Can’t believe you went on a date for coffee and didn’t think your best friend would appreciate some, too. So who’s the lucky person who got what would have been my coffee?”

“Junhui,” He answers, eyes alight, voice sickeningly soft and melty.

Jihoon rolls his eyes so hard anyone might have thought his eyes had gone into the back of his skull. “You’re  _ so  _ lame,” He says quietly, almost fondly. If Soonyoung had been looking, he might have seen the hint of something sad in his gaze. “What’s he like?”

“He’s… he might be an actual angel. He’s really sweet and funny. His smile is really pretty, and so is the rest of him. He loves to dance, too, and I’ve never seen him dance but I can already  _ tell  _ he’s amazing. I want to see him laugh for the rest of my life.”

Jihoon swallows, hard, and he smiles bitterly. “Sounds like you’re in love.”

“Maybe,” Soonyoung hums.

 

On that overcast, rainy day, Soonyoung got a name, a cup of coffee,  _ and  _ a phone number.

Wen Junhui.

They’re not strangers anymore; Soonyoung knows his name, his age, how many siblings he has. He knows why he’s always poring in a dictionary. He knows his greatest passion, why he’s here in the first place.

He knows he really, really likes him.

 

-

 

“You like Americanos, huh?” Soonyoung says, gesturing to the petite cup in his hands.

“Yes,” He answers shyly, fingers tracing the edge of the plastic lid. “And you like macchiatos.”

Soonyoung smiles. “Now that we know each other’s coffee orders, I think we’ll get along! It’s the most important part of friendship, you know.”

“Ah, yes, bean juice, an essential component of lifelong bonds.” He deadpans, holding up his cup in a toast. Soonyoung complies and taps his own cup against Junhui’s. They sip in unison.

Lifelong bonds. Soonyoung is almost embarrassed at how his heart leapt at those words.

“I’ve seen you around the dance studio, do you dance?” Soonyoung asks, fanning his mouth, tongue burnt by the coffee.

“Oh,” Junhui says quietly, looking down. “Kind of. I mean. I love dancing, but my parents want me to major in something ‘useful’ like business.”

Soonyoung gets that. He knows a lot of people - talented, passionate dancers - that were held back from doing what they loved by the wishes of others. It hurts, for them and for him.

“I’m sorry,” He murmurs. “Maybe there’s a way to balance it? I mean, you could run a dance studio?”

“That’s a good idea,” Junhui says, perking up. “Wow, you’re good at dancing and advice. I’m intimidated.”

“I’m not that good at either, but don’t be intimidated by me, please!”

Junhui smiles - the bright, amused one Soonyoung has become familiar with in the past fifteen minutes. “Don’t worry, you can’t intimidate me. You’re like… a soft, fluffy hamster. That knows how to dance and give advice.”

Soonyoung pouts, further proving Junhui right. “What is it about me that makes everyone tell me I’m a hamster?” He asks in despair.

“It’s because you’re cute and happy like a hamster,” Junhui answers immediately, reaching out and poking his cheek. Soonyoung beams. _ Junhui called him cute. _

He looks at Junhui with stars in his eyes, admiring the slopes of his nose and sculpted cheeks so unlike his own.

He doesn’t mind being called a hamster when it’s Junhui doing it.

 

-

 

Soonyoung meets up with Junhui nearly everyday in the library. They engage in healthy old-couple banter and part only when Junhui has to go to class and Soonyoung his tutoring session with an unamused Joshua.

(Okay, well, Joshua is just  _ a little  _ amused by the comical heart eyes Soonyoung sends at Junhui and the pure adoration Junhui sends back.)

(He’s a little less amused when Jihoon holes himself up in his room for weeks, only coming out for an occasional coffee break.)

“Junnie,” Soonyoung whines suddenly, letting his head fall in the textbook open in front of him. “I’m so tired of chemistry.”

“I’m so tired of you complaining about chemistry,” Junhui teases, leaning over to ruffle his hair. “But me too, I forgot to pay attention last class and now I don’t get it. Take a break with me?”

It should come as a surprise that the two of them - both childish and filled with an unbridled enthusiasm for good food and humor - work as well as they do, but somehow they fit together perfectly. Soonyoung finds all of Junhui’s lame jokes funny and Junhui laughs loudly at all of Soonyoung’s gags and pouts. They’re both clingy and overaffectionate and giggly, but that just makes it all the better.

“Yes, please,” Soonyoung agrees easily, bobbing his head up and down more violently than necessary. It’s astounding how he still has the energy to bounce around the place, but then again, it’s Soonyoung, and this is what he does.

Junhui looks at him fondly and prods Soonyoung’s side. “Do you want to study in my room instead?” At Soonyoung’s surprise, he scrunches up his face. “Sorry, was that weird? You can disregard that if it was weird.”

“No, no,” Soonyoung says quickly. “Just surprised. Sure, let’s go. All this dust can’t be too good for your lungs, anyway.”

“You know, I can’t guarantee dorm air is any better, but we’ll find out, I guess.”

Soonyoung is giddy as he follow Junhui down the worn sidewalk, fingers loosely intertwined for warmth. They’re both bundled up in winter coats and thick woolen sweaters, but it can’t hurt to have some extra body warmth, they tell themselves.

Junhui’s room is messy in the way that feels cozy, and his roommate gives them a disinterested once-over before leaving with laptop in tow.

“Sorry,” Junhui says genuinely. “We can go somewhere else if you want?”

“It’s fine,” he dismisses. “I’ve been sitting in the same chair for hours, anyway.”

Junhui calls out one last apology as the door closes, and they’re left staring at each other in the room awkwardly.

“You can sit on the bed, if you want,” Junhui offers.

Soonyoung nods and perches on the edge of the bed, surveying the room as casually as possible. His gaze lingers on the row of framed photos lined up on Junhui’s desk.

“That’s my brother,” Junhui says, following his eyes. “He’s still in China with my parents.”

“That must be hard,” Soonyoung says softly. Junhui swallows hard and looks away.

“Yeah. I miss them, a lot.”

Soonyoung rises from the bed to wrap his arms around Junhui, and he notes faintly how the way Junhui leans into his shoulder feels  _ right _ . They fit perfectly, even the muffled tears and lazy strokes on Junhui’s back.

“Soonyoung,” Junhui mumbles into the junction between Soonyoung’s neck and upper back. It tickles, a little, and he resists the urge to jump.

“Yes?”

Junhui pauses and lifts his head. “I like you,” he says shyly, looking up from under fanned out eyelashes. “Go out with me?”

It’s like there’s a little block of ice that suddenly melts and weeps down his insides, but it’s warm and fluttery at the same time, and Soonyoung starts nodding, slowly at first, and then as quickly as he can possibly move his head.

“Yes, oh my God,” he stammers, cheeks flushing. “Of course, um, I like you too, Junnie.”

They smile at each other bashfully before Soonyoung inches a little closer to Junhui, slipping his fingers between his and looking up unabashedly at his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Junhui breathes out a hushed “Yes, please-” and Soonyoung cuts him off by leaning forward eagerly, sighing happily when their lips meet, kissing chastely at first. He almost laughs when he registers the faint tastes of coffee and strawberries; it just seems so  _ them _ . Coffee and strawberries, and fingers intertwined under too-long coat sleeves, and dreamy sighs in the library.

_ Is it moving too fast if I ask him to be my boyfriend now?  _ Soonyoung wonders distantly, relishing the soft, otherworldly atmosphere they’re sharing, peppering Junhui’s heart-shaped mouth with sweet-tasting kisses.

He gets his answer a few moments later, when Junhui pulls away with difficulty, eyes alight with gentle afternoon sunshine. “So you’ll be my boyfriend?” he asks hopefully, squeezing Soonyoung’s hands lightly.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung says, like it’s obvious.

“Yeah?” Junhui echoes.

“Yeah.”

 

(It turns out that Joshua was right, so many years ago, before Soonyoung and Junhui were even a real thing. The cats are named Macchiato and Strawberry, and life, for them, is the most perfect it could ever be.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello soonhui nation pls let me join ;;  
> just kidding but not really.. i started this awhile ago (september oops) but i figured i might as well wrap it up quickly and get rid of it since it's just been sitting there for months (and its really short im sOrry skjfnsadf). i hope you enjoyed it! i know soonhui is more of a rarepair but it is Underappreciated and deserves more love smh  
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
